Meet Nellie
by Amelia Doppler
Summary: Nellie isn't the typical female Felind. For some, her face resembles a quick and witty character who is quick to her senses. For others, her face is family and nothing can change that. She resembles her aunt in many ways such as her kick butt now ask questions later attitude and every feature from her hair to her feet. But how can one little Felind show the world who she truly is?
1. A Baby is Born

Well people, just so you don't shoot me, I decided to put this up. I'm still deciding on where to go for my other story so don't rush me unless you want a crappy chapter. Anyway, this is about my new OC Nellie. TMNTdisneyfan2013 helped me come up with this name since its close to mine. you can guess it if you want but nellie is my nickname. All i'm telling you is my name begins with a J.

* * *

"She's beautiful." said Aria Arabella Smollet.

"Do you know who she reminds me of?" asked Andre Lancelot Smollet.

" Hmm. Let me guess. Is it your mom?"

" Nope"

" Your dad?"

" Heck no."

" Your- me?"

" Sorry but no"

" Then who?"

" My sister Amelia."

" I don't see it."

" How could you-"

" I'm joking love, just relax. She looks exactly like her."

" Well, here comes the hard part."

" Oh yes yeah so any ideas?"

" Well, I really like the name Nellie."

" Nellie's nice. I like it!"

" Ok! How about Nellie Ann Smollet?"

" Perfect!"

* * *

"Captain?"

"Yes ?"

" Your brother just called"

" His reason?"

"His daughter was just born."

" Ok, thank you Arrow."

"Hey Andre"

"Hi sis."

"So, I heard the news. Congratulations!"

"Thank you. You really should see her though. She looks exactly like you. Every little detail is the same. Well, except she doesn't have a short temper- yet, she isn't a captain and she hasn't nearly died multiple times."

" Andre Smollet you take back that short temper part before i jump through this phone and strangle you!" Amelia teasingly said.

"Pretty soon you'll start having your own kids Amelia. Trust me on that. Ha! God help that poor man!"

"Andre"

" Hmm. I wonder how many you'll have."

"AnDrE!"

" Maybe 12. Yeah let's go with 12."

"ANDre!"

" More like 26!"

" DAMN YOU ANDRE!"

With that, Andre started laughing so hard that the people in the hospital thought he was having a heart attack. Amelia quickly disconnected the phone and threw it on the bed.

"That went well"

"Oh shut up Arrow you know I didn't mean a single word of it- maybe."

They both started laughing as hard as they could. Life was great and Amelia was an Aunt.

_ Who knew that life in the future would get interesting. Find out soon in Meet Nellie._

* * *

Yay! This is the first and not last chapter. This took place before Arrow died and the next chapter is after. We all know the dying scene right?


	2. Surprise! ( 15 years later! )

HI! Ahem Ahem! May I have your attention please? Over there girl in the Treasure Planet pajamas. No not you! The other girl no no not you! Oh forget it!

* * *

*Whistle* "Hey pretty girl. Are you free tonight?"

Nellie was in no mood to be disturbed. She was going to go to the Benbow Inn to help with some modifications before the opening in 6 months.

" Oh shut up and save it for those high school floozies of yours"

"Hey listen here girley. no one EVER insults Jonah Blue."

"I Believe I just did."

Just as the guy was about to smack her in the face, she punched him in the stomach, Hard.

" Aww, is little Jonah alright? Does he need his mommy? I think he needs a cuddle. Or, another whack in the face. "

She slapped him and watched as he cried out in pain. Satisfied with her work, she continued on with her plans.

"Hi !"

"Oh hi Nellie. Jim's out back."

Ever since finding out that they were both the same age, Nellie and Jim had decided a friendship was in order. They were friends before the Treasure Planet voyage which she wasn't allowed to go on because school was to busy and her placement test was coming soon. After the voyage, they decided to have their friendship progress into something more.

" Hey Nellie!"

" Hey Jim. Whatcha watchin'?"

" 3 years ago, I went on a field trip and we got to see Seussical the musical. I recorded it and well, i'm watching it."

" Aww cool!"

" Here comes my favorite song."

" Wait which song?"

"Solla Sollew."

" Oh! I know that song."

* Instrumental*

**Jim**  
There's a faraway land  
So the stories all tell  
Somewhere beyond the horizon.  
If we can find it  
Then all will be well,  
Troubles there are few,  
Someday, we'll go to...  
Solla Sollew  
Solla Sollew

**Jim & Nellie**  
Solla Sollew  
Solla Sollew

**Jim**  
I've lost my poor Whos  
And we've traveled so far.  
Oh, JoJo, forgive me  
Wherever you are.

**Nellie**  
Dear Mom and Dad,  
I'm thinking of you.  
And wishing we all were in Solla Sollew

**Jim & Nellie **  
They say breezes are warm there

**Jim**  
And people are kind.

**Jim & Nellie**  
Maybe it's something like heaven.  
I close my eyes  
And I see in my mind  
Skies of bluest blue  
Solla Sollew

**Jim**

I've had so much trouble,  
Finding my way there.  
When I get close,  
It disappears. Solla Sollew  
If we can get there,  
We're gonna stay there  
If it takes us miles,

**Nellie**  
If it takes us miles

**Jim**  
If it takes us years.

High on a mountain  
Or lost on the sea,

**Jim & Nellie**  
Sooner or later, I'll find it

**Jim**  
I have a picture  
Of how it will be

**Nellie**  
On the day I do

**Jim & Nellie**  
Troubles will be through  
And I'll be home with you.

Solla Sollew  
Solla Sollew  
Solla Sollew  
Solla Sollew  
Solla Sollew  
Solla Sollew  
Solla Sollew

**Jim**  
I'll be home...  
With you

**Nellie**  
Solla Sollew.

At this point, they were holding hands and about to close the distance.

" That was beautiful!" Sarah said interrupting their moment.

" MOM!" an angry Jim said.

" Well I guess it's time to get to work then." Nellie said.

After a tiring 8 hours, they were finished for the day.

" See ya Jim! Love you!"

" Love you too Nellie!"

* * *

" Hi Aunt Amelia!"

" Nellie dear what splendid surprise!"

" Um, Aunt Amelia..?"

" Yes dear."

" You invited me here."

" Oh yeah!"

" Anyway, Jim's coming over and so is Sarah and your mother and father."

" Why? Is it about the guy I beat up on the street?"

" No- wait you what?!"

" Long story."

" Very well then. We shall talk later."

"Ok."

* Doorbell*

In comes a freezing Delbert holding a cake.

" Hello love!"

"Hello" Amelia said whilst grinning.

She quickly yet passionately kissed her husband on the lips.

" Aww gross! Can't you guys get a room and do that?" asked a grossed out Jim.

" !"

" Got to go!" Jim said while avoiding Amelia's wrath.

"JIM!" Nellie cried while running to him.

Jim quickly picked her up and spun her around. He finished this move by spinning her in a series of turns and a dip at the end while sharing a deep long stare at each others eyes.

Sarah quickly came in followed by Aria and Andre.

Everyone including Delbert, Amelia, Morph, B.E.N, Aria, Andre, and Sarah stood and watched the couple. Suddenly, Jim and Aria heard snickering which turned into LOLing. Jim and Aria quickly separated and found that they were blushing like mad.

" Anyway, Delbert and I have something to tell you all."

" We do?"

" Yes Delbert."

" However, i'm sure you all are hungry so, eat first telling later."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

After a wonderful meal, it was time for the news. Amelia let everyone take their guesses.

" Is it that you two are going on a vacation?" Sarah asked.

" Nope" was Amelia's reply.

" Is it that your moving and I never have to see you again?" Jim asked.

" JAMES PLEIADES HAWKINS! YOU APOLOGIZE THIS INSTANT!" Sarah screamed.

Nellie and the others laughed in unison. All except Amelia and Sarah. They watched in amusement at Amelia trying to whack Jim on the head with a broom. After a failed couple of attempts, Amelia sat back down.

" No"

" Is it that your pregnant?" Nellie asked.

All eyes were on Amelia.

" But how did- How did you know.?!" Amelia questioned.

" Aunt Amelia, you simply shouldn't leave things around."

As she said this, she held up a sparkly blue notebook. She flipped to the date a week before which was titled Secret.

Nellie stood up and started reading.

" Today was probably the most exciting day of my life. I went to the doctor as Delbert had insisted. I wasn't happy but it was necessary to confirm my suspicions. My hunches were correct. the doctor told me I was pregnant. They said that the max was four and that it was probably three girls and one boy. I'm so happy but how am I going to tell De-

* Thud* Delbert was passed out on the floor. He was holding two drinks in which were now on the floor. Nellie closed the book and picked up the cups.

"DAMN YOU NELLIE" Amelia screamed angrily.

" And to you too dear aunt."

" Well this has been interesting" said Andre.

" Very" said Aria.

" Jim, could you help me with this?" Nellie asked.

" Sure"

"Ok so what are you up to now?" Jim asked

" You know me all to well. ok. Aunt Amelia has a bag of catnip in the cabinet. Just put some in, pour in some win, and give it to her." Nellie said.

They mixed the concoction and Nellie gave it to her aunt.

" Here you go Aunt Amelia."

Amelia took it without any second thoughts. Jim brought out his iphone and started filming. Everyone was curious as to why he had it out. Delbert was still passed out so he knew nothing of the sort. nellie threw a ball of yarn and watched her aunt chase it. After a while, the effects wore off and Andre was filming the rest for Jim and Nellie as they avoided getting hit with keyboards and drinking glasses. After the wild chase, Jim and Nellie had cuddled up next too each other. Nellie fell asleep with her head on jim's chest. both were having dreams. But, deep down inside, Nellie was thinking,_ life is perfect- almost too perfect._

**_What will happen next in Meet Nellie? Stay tuned! To be continued!_**

* * *

**I'm done for today and if you really care about the who's and my rep then you will comment * gets on hands and knees*PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU! REVIEW!**

**Amelia: * Tosses knife at my head***

**me: * Ducks***

**Jim: CATCH!**

**Me: Sprinkles catnip over Amelia**

**Nellie: Good thing we had extra**

**Amelia: Mrreeeeeeeeeeeeooooooooooooo oooww!**

**Sarah: JAMES PLEIADES HAWKINS!**

**Jim: *Runs from a screaming Sarah***

**Andre & Aria: * Recording***

**Me: PUT THIS ON YOUTUBE!**

**Andre: That's a Wrap**

**Aria: Oh! Yummy sandwich!**

**Me: Aria! You just ate my Science fair project!**

**Aria:: * Throws Up***

**Me: Bye! * Ducks as Sarah almost hits me in the head with a broom***


End file.
